


Love us again

by AmxrFxti



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale is a tutor, Crowley is a young boy, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rejection, Reunions, Romance, dont worry nothing happens when he is underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmxrFxti/pseuds/AmxrFxti
Summary: Anthony J. Crowley was the beloved only son of Mr. Crowley and Mrs. Crowley. He had been homeschooled his entire life due to the nature of Mr. Crowley’s work (being part of the cabinet but no one really knows what he does). Anthony was a bright young thing but often came off cocky or callous because of his isolation from his peers since he was a child. Mrs. Crowley had always taken it upon herself to teach and homeschool Anthony at home alone, while Mr. Crowley was out and about in London trying to resolve the many domestic issues of the current United Kingdom.Aziraphale Fell is 28 years old and he is currently doing his Ph.D. in English at UCL. After having lost his previous job when he rejected the advances from his boss Gabriel, he had to find another job quickly in order to fund his final year here in London. He wasn’t originally from London and had moved over from a small town (‘Tadfield’) over to the bustling city to pursue his education. He currently rents an apartment above a coffee place owned by Shadwell and his wife, Madame Tracy, who was working with a high profile cabinet minister’s family.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Love us again

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a really short multichapter? maybe 2 or 3? not sure yet because I'm still writing it and idk how long i would want it to be but i hope you guys enjoy this!

Anthony J. Crowley was the beloved only son of Mr. Crowley and Mrs. Crowley. He had been homeschooled his entire life due to the nature of Mr. Crowley’s work (being part of the cabinet but no one really knows what he does). Anthony was a bright young thing but often came off cocky or callous because of his isolation from his peers since he was a child. Mrs. Crowley had always taken it upon herself to teach and homeschool Anthony at home alone, while Mr. Crowley was out and about in London trying to resolve the many domestic issues of the current United Kingdom. 

Anthony is 17 and due to take his A-levels in less than 2 years’ time. His father obviously expects him to enter the top university in the country but he would be more than grateful if Anthony even makes it to the universities in London seeing his complete lack of interest in education. With impending A-Levels looming, Mrs. Crowley demands that Mr. Crowley hires a more competent tutor to make sure Anthony does well. With the parents setting out their expectations for the tutor, heir family’s personal assistant, Madame Tracy, begins sourcing all around London for the best candidate to assist Anthony in preparing for his exams. Madame Tracy is just like another mother to the young Crowley because apart from his own mother, he essentially spends all his time in the apartment with her. 

Enter Aziraphale Fell. 

Aziraphale Fell is 28 years old and he is currently doing his Ph.D. in English at UCL. After having lost his previous job when he rejected the advances from his boss Gabriel, he had to find another job quickly in order to fund his final year here in London. He wasn’t originally from London and had moved over from a small town (‘Tadfield’) over to the bustling city to pursue his education. He currently rents an apartment above a coffee place owned by Shadwell and his wife, Madame Tracy, who was working with a high profile cabinet minister’s family. 

When Madame Tracy had approached him regarding Anthony J. Crowley, Aziraphale felt slightly apprehensive at first. He was not sure if he was exactly qualified to teach the child of a cabinet minister. Surely, there were other more qualified law or medicine students who were better at this job than him, but under Madame Tracy’s insistence that “I’m sure you’ll get along really well with Crowley. He is a darling and really smart!”. He decided that there was no harm in trying out and seeing if the job suited him. After all, the family was proven to be really really wealthy and they were paying a lot of money to ensure that the tutor comes in every day for only a mere 3 hours to make sure Anthony was on track to doing well for his examinations. 

Understanding that the Crowley family was slightly traditional and that the father was exceptionally strict with his only son, Aziraphale was determined to impress them on his first day there. Aziraphale, himself, came from a religiously raised family and if anything, his fashion sense would have told you that he was also extremely traditional and respected authority more than anything. The brief email exchange with Mrs. Crowley has informed Aziraphale that Crowley was accustomed to using his latest iPad for the classes and that if necessary, the family would not mind purchasing one for him. Aziraphale reassured Mrs. Crowley that it would not be necessary and that he was used to using traditional pen-and-paper methods, but would definitely try to ensure that young Crowley has all the materials he would need. 

Upon entering the estate, Aziraphale notices the amount of security surrounding the apartment. Madame Tracy rushes down from the stairs and beams at Aziraphale who nods meekly, unaccustomed to the cold air that surrounded the place. “Oh, darling! You’re early. Don’t worry, the boy is already waiting for you in his study. Won’t you be a dear and follow me?”. Madame Tracy has a tendency of blabbering on even if no one answered her. She leads Aziraphale through the halls and knocks lightly on the door before asking “Dear, Aziraphale is here. We’re coming in now.”

She opens the door lightly and Aziraphale is blown away by the number of books they have in this study. There were rows and rows of shelves filled with books of all sorts. Aziraphale also noticed a tiny corner filled with telescopes and books for astronomy. Madame Tracy nudges Aziraphale to move forward and introduce himself. “Hello Anthony. I am Aziraphale Fell and I will be your tutor for the coming days.” Madame Tracy notices that Anthony might just be a little uncomfortable and shy, so she exits and gives them the space they would need. Aziraphale takes the seat placed beside Crowley and asks gently “Do you want to introduce yourself and maybe tell me about what you would like to do in university?” 

Anthony J. Crowley finally looks up at Aziraphale and immediately, the air in Aziraphale's lungs are gone. The boy's eyes were golden brown (and he had never seen any like them) and his fiery red hair complimented his eyes even more. Remembering that this boy was 17, Aziraphale immediately shook the thoughts out of his head. He should not be thinking of someone so much younger than him as attractive. 

Crowley was just as attracted, if not more. His tutor, Aziraphale, had curly blonde hairs and his eyes were beautiful. He looked an angel and sounded like one too. Finding it hard to find the proper words to introduce himself, Crowley replied with a "Ngk." 

Aziraphale notices his hesitation in speaking and decides to probe with another question “Your name is Anthony J. Crowley right?” The younger one nodded. “What are you planning to do after the A-Levels?” Crowley hesitates for a bit before speaking meekly “Law.” 

“Oh? That’s a really nice profession!”

“Really? Father wants me to do political science instead.” 

Aziraphale sees how Crowley’s smile falls slightly when he mentions his father. Crowley wasn’t always on the best terms with his father who was often overbearing. He didn’t understand when he was younger but he understood it better as he grew older. Being an only child meant he had responsibilities. He was supposed to follow in the footsteps of his father and become a respectable politician. Crowley didn’t know if this was what he wanted but if he was being honest, he doesn’t really know what else the world has to offer. He was always cooped up here and never got a chance to explore the world outside.

It slowly became obvious to Aziraphale that he was the only rare interaction Crowley would ever receive from anybody out of this apartment he was trapped in and he knew that Crowley appreciated the little stories that Aziraphale brought along with him every time. They bonded over absolutely everything and it became abundantly clear that Aziraphale was someone that Crowley loved, at least to Crowley.

He thinks that Aziraphale loves him too. He catches Aziraphale staring at him longingly whenever the older man thinks the younger one doesn’t notice. He also knows that Aziraphale comes to classes early and leaves later all the time. He had overhead his mother wanting to pay Aziraphale more but he had turned her down, saying that he “genuinely enjoyed his time teaching him.”

If these were signs that Aziraphale loved him too, he didn’t know what else would be. Aziraphale may be more than 10 years older than him but age shouldn’t be a factor when it comes to love right? Besides, Crowley was turning 18 soon and he would be considered a legal adult soon. 

Aziraphale did enjoy Crowley’s company despite him being almost 10 years younger than him. He often felt that Crowley’s understanding of the world and maturity was so much more profound than people that were of Crowley’s age but couldn’t shake off the idea that Crowley was still so much younger than him. Way too young. Aziraphale knows that even if they were compatible romantically, he would never be able to view Crowley as a potential partner. The only time he had ever come close to thinking of young Anthony as his partner was when the younger one introduced him to his astronomy interest. 

“I really loved gazing at stars when I was younger so Madame Tracy told mother and father to buy a telescope. I fell in love even more with the stars every time I looked at them. They look like they belong there and that they have a purpose. Do you want to take a look too?”

Crowley had lifted his head from the lenses of the telescope and gestured lightly to Aziraphale who bends down to look through the lenses from where Crowley was seated. It was truly breathtaking and Aziraphale who was overly excited looked over to his side and saw that Crowley had not moved his face away at all.

They stared at each other and if Aziraphale did not know any better, he would have leaned in for a kiss, but he knew it was inappropriate. It was wrong to take advantage of a kid who didn’t even know what the world looked like and who probably only had admiration for him because he was the only other adult he had the chance of interacting with. He didn’t even know if Crowley was interested in men. Aziraphale cleared his throat and announced that he had to leave slightly earlier that day because he had some additional school materials to attend to. 

Crowley was disappointed, of course, with this interaction. He had thought that he was this close to advancing to the next stage of his relationship with Mr. Fell and he wanted nothing more but to kiss that man. He brought every bit of joy into his life and he was very grateful that an angel like him was placed in his life.

6 months. 6 months was all it took for the water to break the dam and for everything to go to hell. Crowley was staring at Aziraphale intently while he was trying to explain a question to the younger boy. Without giving any warning, Crowley leans forward and kisses Aziraphale on the lips. When he realises that Aziraphale was not reacting, he deepens the kiss but is promptly pushed away by Aziraphale who shouted “What the hell are you doing, Anthony!”

Crowley was confused. Had he read all the signs wrong? 

Aziraphale was taken aback completely. He froze when Crowley made initial contact with his lips but immediately pushed him away when he had realised that Crowley was trying to deepen the kiss with him. This was wrong. He would be taking advantage of a young boy who didn’t know better.

“I was kissing you.”

“Why are you kissing me?”

“I love you, Mr. Fell. I really do and I know you do too.” 

Both of them were confused and Aziraphale took a step back away from Crowley. He was worried about this and he knew that perhaps he was getting too close to the boy and sending him the wrong signals. Always coming early and staying so late, but only because Crowley was a wonderful student and he had also been really receptive to the materials so he didn’t see the harm in doing so. Especially since he knew that Crowley was often alone at home and having someone to talk to would be good for the younger boy’s development. 

“I-, I think you’ve been getting the wrong signals. My dear. I am not interested in you that way, Crowley. You’re just a student and I am sorry for sending you the wrong signals.”

Had Crowley really misunderstood his intentions? He had seen it for himself. He had known. 

“Is it my age? I am turning 18 in less than a month! We could be together then.”

Crowley was innocent, oh so innocent. He believed that everything would be fine once he was of legal age to make his own decisions. He didn’t think of the backlash from his parents or how the society would view them. He only knew that Aziraphale was meant to be his guardian angel and that he had loved so dearly. 

“It is not your age. It is because I don’t love you Crowley. You’re nothing more than a student to me and I already.. I already have a boyfriend!”

Maybe Crowley had gotten it wrong all along. Maybe Aziraphale never loved him.

“But what about everything that you have been doing for me?” 

“Anthony, I have only been coming in because I thought you were lonely and needed more company. You were also starting to be receptive towards my teaching so I discussed it with your mother and we both believed that it would have been great for you to have longer classes. I am terribly sorry. You are still very young and I can understand why you believe you love me, but it is nothing more than that my dearest. You are just confused. You are growing up and I am the only one who you’ve ever seen outside of your own family. I am going to leave now and we'll pretend this didn’t happen alright? I’ll see you soon, Anthony.”

Aziraphale had only pitied him like everyone else in his life had done. Aziraphale had a boyfriend and would never look at Crowley the same way as he did with the other men older than him. He really messed up, didn’t he? He had misunderstood Aziraphale’s intentions and he had only hoped that he didn’t chase the man away as well. Crowley doesn’t know how he brought himself back to his bedroom and how he had fallen asleep, soaking the pillow with his own tears. 

It was days before Mrs. Crowley had the heart to tell him about Aziraphale. 

“Anthony. Mr. Fell has resigned from his role as your tutor and we will be looking for someone new for you soon.”

“What happened to Mr. Fell?” 

“He told me that something unexpected had came up at school and you know how busy Mr. Fell is with his P.h.D. my dear. I know you really loved his teaching but you will have to make do. Perhaps we could convince Mr. Fell to come tutor you again when he has less on his plates.” 

On the other hand, Aziraphale was going through a crisis. He had messed up big time and he was going to have to let this go. If he stayed any longer, it would’ve been unhealthy for him and Crowley. He can’t help but wonder if he had accidentally groomed Crowley into loving him and that he had made a huge mistake of forcing a young boy to believe that a 28 year old man was the love of his life. 

Even though he was reluctant, he eventually quit his job and gave a half-assed excuse of the job being too hectic and that the doctorate was taking up too much of his energy. Mrs. Crowley was very nice about it even though he could see her disappointment in him leaving. Mrs. Crowley was nice enough to pay him slightly more than usual to thank him for the 6 months of care he had given to Anthony and told him to visit anytime he desired. (He doesn’t think he would be visiting anytime soon.)

Anthony J. Crowley doesn’t think he is going to get over Aziraphale anytime soon. He hopes he does, but he doesn’t and even with all the changes in his tutors, he had hoped for someone like Aziraphale to appear in his life but that person doesn’t exist anymore. He went from one tutor to another and in the short span of the remaining 1 and a half years before A-Levels, Crowley had have almost 25 different tutors. They either left because they couldn’t take how rude Crowley was or they were fired because Crowley had hated them.

Despite this, Crowley had done decently and managed to earn his position in Imperial College London reading Law, against his father’s wishes. This news travelled fast in his neighbourhood and he was the new pride of his family.

Even after 1 and a half years, he still missed Aziraphale and he still loved him. Was he ever going to get over the fact that Aziraphale had never loved him?

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and let me know how you feel <3


End file.
